prototypes and elites
by deltafrost
Summary: Zero the last prototype evolved by mercer he became something of great power but after mercer was killed he went into hiding and now after 500 years he's back and on a different planet what sort've hell can he cause for this planet will there be love or hate also this story does contain smut in due time though
1. Chapter 1

Prototype and Elites

Blackness was the only thing I saw and dealing with one after having to flee your ship yea bad day right there especially since you're the last of your kind and people do not understand you me I'm not just your average human no nothing like that. I'm Special I lived to see many wars come and did all kinds of military training. The man started walking into the light and then remembered something he forgot his most important possessions his solar powered phone with IFROGZ silver headphones and his photo of his sister and him, and his video camera his 3 most important possessions. As he found his possessions, he started to head towards the pilot seat and fiddle with the controls and get things going.

"Computer status" said the man with a gruff voice the computer coming to life and the lights going from all red to bright white light.

"systems shut down no power to take off only enough for daily activities" the computer said as the lights came on you can see a man with black buzz cut hair with ODST armor his blue eyes piercing into the console, as he continued to look into the console and figure out what to do and what planet was he on but first things first he wanted a cigarette he found what he was looking for and had himself a cigarette.

"computer what planet are we on" almost immediately it said "Planet Sanghelios, Zero sir" he started to chuckle then start to laughing his ass off finally he could be by himself without human contact and not have to worry about superior hounding him down he then started to take his ODST armor off and only carry his OLD M1911 colt pistol in his thigh holster and carrying his silenced DMR on his back with his shoulder strap going over his leather jacket under his avenged sevenfold nightmare shirt and with his blue denim jeans with a couple holes here and there, he stated to walk to the back of the escape pod and go for a walk and little did he know he was being followed by a unmanned drone taking pictures of him.

"finally some peace and quiet no superiors hounding down your ass, no people bugging me about ohh zero if you do not get the job done I will start pulling rank" as he was walking he started to draw pictures of trees and a man with no face in a suit and tie saying "he's always watching " and started to tape it to a tree as he was walking he felt uneasy like something was watching him he then said " alright you got 5 seconds to start coming out or shits going down" after a 3 seconds a sangeheili came out wearing blue armor

"Human you disgrace this planet with your presence surrender now" after he said that 3 more elites came out 2 blue and one in gold clad armor each wielding each wielding an energy sword and a plasma repeater, little did they know this was no normal human.

"you know the last man that pointed a gun at me did not live very long after that, so heres what im going to do for you I will each let you have your shots"

"foolish human accepting your death make my job very easy I will make sure to cut your head off and present it to the prophets"

After the gold clad armor elite said that the elites released fire and little did they now zero was just taking the bullets one after one although his pistol and DMR were off to the side as they finished firing he lay on the ground playing dead not breathing the leader decided to go up to him and try to decapitate him as he was bringing our his energy sword only to be impaled by bigger blade zero then looked into the elites slit eyes as did the elite look into the crimson glowing eyes.

Zero then said "bravo that hurt but your shot but now its turn" he then pulled his scythe like hand out a little then pushed down spilling his intestines and beating heart out and the changed his and the changing his other hands in whipfist and slung them towards the other 3 to be sliced in half on the midsection the struggled to breath but blood loss is getting them.

A little while later near a small village near the forest to hang the bodies of the remains with a note saying " THE PROTOTPYE STILL LIVES" he then found a tree to hang them up in each by side by side. He then started to leave and go back to ecape pod and putting his weapons away waiting for the next elite to come and not listen to him so he can finally consume again.

Morning came for the sangeheili and started to go about their business but not a second later you hear a powerful scream ringing throughout the village aliens decided to go and see the problem and figure out only to be mortified at what they see 4 sangeheili each hanging by their necks dead.

"What could have done this no demon could do this they do not do this at all" said one as the sangeheili continued to talk about an elite ranger came into view and saw what happen and mortified to see their brothers hanging like that and looked to find a note at the base of the tree wondering what it meant. Little did they know a female teenage sangeheili was packing her things and leaving the village to not marry or used as a sex doll to the sword warrior she looked to be 15 and looking to run away from her orphanage.

"ok as long as they don't see me I will be in the clear" she started to head in the direction of the escape pod to her little knowing zero was watching her go and run from where she once came.

She ran with all her robe would allow her trying to get as far away as possible she ran for a little while longer then started to come up on the escape pod and open through its back hatch door and walk in only to be scared shittless by the words she is going to hear "you know its quite rude to run into someone's house like that

 **Delta frost here this is my first story yea I'm going skip the crap ok let me know for any suggestions that would be great also this is a M rated fanfic so if you don't like sex or foreplay then well grow the fuck up also the 15 year old elite is not going to be in any way lemon or lime that's gross too young for me and ever one else leave a review if you please and if any one got a idea for a story let me know I'll be glad to type it for you also thank you Pekkas and BJ I know this one of my ideas if you still want to type that other fanfic do so I don't care**

 **DeltaFrost out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delta frost here bringing you another chapter thank you**

"you do know entering someone's house is considered quite rude" said a gruff voice the teenage sangeheili was frozen in place she was in the belle of the beast and there is no way out I simple terms you are boned.

"Please sir I am trying to get away I don't want to be married and carry young of someone I don't like my parents are both dead by a warrior who wields an old sword killed in front of my eyes because they believed that the halo rings will bring their own demise and. . ."

"ok one shut the fuck up I got a headache listening to you 2, I'm sorry about your parents I know how you feel I watched my parents killed in front of me, 3 yes your parents were right I watched your kind activate one them all hell broke loose." The young elite was just standing there entranced by the man's crimson eyes and the red bluish mow hock in a straight up .

"ok listen here kid the names zero, how old are you, also if you don't want to marry the guy I guess you could stay with me but listen here you know what happened to the four infantry men who decided to be stupid and not mess with me do you know anything about that" he just kept a straight face

"I don't know what you are talking about and for your information I am Kaitlyn, I'm also 18 and no I don't know what happened to those 4 men all I heard about is that is that they were murdered by something called by the prototype and that they mercilessly killed that's all they know" the man started to laugh for no reason and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and light himself one and said

"Alright but listen to me good and well DON'T TOUCH MY CIGARETTES I need them and also leave my shit also do you know any plants or herbs that will make you happy for a couple hours" zero then had a smile on his face.

Kaitlyn responded with a smug grin "ok ill leave your cigarette alone and yes I do know a couple plants that will do that why?" she had a confused face

"Cause"

"Cause why"

" cause it will stop me from tearing heads off literally and using them as bowling balls so listen good and well don't piss me off … and also you remind me of my sister who was always cheery an happy brings a tear to my eye."

The sangeheili was flustered purple bubbling things out about how she couldn't have been that beautiful "you know you just might be able to help take these prophet's out but in order to do that you have to trust me and hand me over to the sangeheili and you can see what I can really do but the people will see what these Prophets for what they are really doing." He then said "ok we'll do it for tomorrow, today we will look for those plants I want man it's been a long time since I had a joint let's hope I don't start flipping the fuck out and start killing people" the sangeheili just wore a face of shock.

They then started to go to outside. The walked a little while longer before Kaitlyn decided to break the silence and asked "how many of your kind have you killed"

"I lost count after 100 I honestly don't care anymore I look toward the future to see what it has in stock for me I honestly don't know what t feels like to be in pace anymore but I did have one friend though he gave me the ultimate feeling to get my revengence on my family's and sister… no mercer gave me blood and lots of it I killed them all he helped me when I was at my weakest he helped me and bring black watch to its knees and beg for mercy no they knew hell even after I wasn't done me and mercer brought those scientist to the end."

Kaitlyn just sat there with a confused face and decided to break the ice and ask "who is this mercer and black watch"

"Mercer was the one who gave me power and offered to help me avenge my family, he created the virus and a couple other scientist who betrayed him and killed him then infected him with virus only to be killed by him, he wanted to end the virus but he wanted to create the evolved a personal playground for the evolved." Zero had a smirk on his face as they found the plant they wanted and stated to head back to the escape pod.

He then crushed the plant up and put them back into little bags but left one out to roll up into a little paper and pulled out his lighter and light it and took on large drag and sat down i one of seats and relaxed "ahh yea that's nice been a long time since I had joint and Herb this good" it then started to get stuffy and took off his shirt and sported a good couple scars even after the mercer virus infected him they still kept there although on scar caught Kaitlyn's attention on that went all across the chest to his midsection

"you going to ask about the scar aren't you well here's what happened I was with my family black watch was looking for us we were almost there then black watch were all hanging around the corner they were hoping to catch mercer but they were too early, Simmons a lieutenant of the squad had us all on our knees in with our hands in zip ties … after a while black watch is done with us and doesn't think mercer is coming well Simmons pulls his 45 colt and pulls the trigger on my father with a bullet in his head then onto my mother she then says you monster I hope mercer consumes you BAM she on her back with a bullet in her head then he goes onto my sister and says make sure you kill this mother fucker big brother BAM she on the ground dead then there's me left… after I closed my eyes to wait for the inevitable I see Simmons impaled by a large sword like hand behind him is mercer the people behind me grab me and has a switch blade on him starts to drag the blade across my chest to make a point if mercer does not go but 2 minutes later they are all dead impaled cut in half or have been beaten to death" he then lets a lone tear drop from his face

"So do you have any tribal markings "he then turns around and show him her back to see mercers leather jacket tattoo and the halo ODST tattoo

"yea I kept that top one for quite a while mercer was like a father to me and my trainer after my father died he helped me get the blood I wanted respect, women, drugs, mercer gave it to me all, all e asked in return was my loyalty. Although something's have to come to an end."

He then started to get up and set a place for the young sangeheili to sleep for the night and then went on to the top of the escape pod to look at the stars and think to himself since he really never needed to sleep all he did ever since he was a evolved as consume Fuck women and do drugs but now he has a chance to take out the prophets and take control but only 2 obstacles are in his way they are the brutes and the grunts they will have to be a nuisance that have to be removed if they don't bend to his every will well let's see if they have what it takes against a ship load of brawler's who are ready to kill on site let's hope they have enough time to call to their gods before they meet their demise.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Kaitlyn was in her sleeping bag laying down and relaxing until she heard the unmistakable voice of zero "100 days made me older since the last time I saw your pretty face… you going to sit there and think I'm dumb I can see you ya know" the young sangeheili came out and presented herself in the moon light the sight was glistening to zero before his thoughts came back to him.

"That was a beautiful song who's it for" the virus just gave her a confused look

"Who are you trying to send your feelings to" the young sangeheili came again

"She's dead I wasn't fast enough to get to her in time" the young just gave him a sad sympathetic smile knowing to well.

"We met at that song we were young she wasn't and evolved but I kept that hidden from her we loved each other very much, when I got the courage to tell what I was she was shot in the chest she made it but not after a couple months of bed rest she was finally awake that's when I told her she was not happy about keeping that from her I offered take her and her family in and keep her and family protected she accepted it a couple months later I was on my way to meet her at this restraunt outside ground zero you wouldn't believe how hard that was but as I was about ask the question someone shot her right in the middle of the chest I was about to ask the question she told me that she loves me and her arm went limp I was beyond pisst a new level of fury was on me I grabbed her an ran when I was far enough I stared cry no matter what happened I will always remember her I then buried her and went home … when I got there everything was destroyed family possession's and photos I was beyond fury I wanted revenge I then went to mercer told him and he then smiled and said good you want revenge and to kill them all I took the deal"

Kaitlyn had a look of shock on her face he killed without mercy on his own kind like nothing Kaitlyn had her hearts pumping and she started have a new feelings in her hearts and a we feeling in her panties she then had to keep her calm demeanor and asked a question she would never forget

"so how many women have you bedded?" she asked curiously zero just gave her a confused look

Realizing what she meant 30 seconds later asking how many women I fucked in my life

"Well I lost my virginity at the age 15 she just wanted a fuck buddy and I said I would help her out man was she tight though I fucked throughout the whole night she rode me like I was a doll thank god she was injected with the pill and didn't have to worry about having kids she was a good fuck… excuse me rambling but I fucked about 45 women every time wearing a condom because I might be a virus I still did not want to worry about having a kid" Kaitlyn just sat there speechless he has mated with all those women and still has the energy for more

"So how long did you last" she still asked curiously

"Eh I managed to go a full 3 hours without Cumming" she wore a face of shock ad yelled "THAT LONG HOLY SHIT YOU MUST BE LIKE SOME WOMANIZER MALE HERE LAST ONLY 20 MINUTES AT MOST"

He just sat there and grabbed a cigarette and pooped it between his lips and lit it and said ok one calm the fuck down and two no I'm not a womanizer I just don't go out a fuck some random lady we go out and talk first then we fuck ok and three how I the hell can these guys last that little damn that's some weak endurance I tell you what when a woman is fucking and she squirt's while still taking the D she's going to be on cloud 9" Kaitlyn just sat there with a mad blush on her face and started blubbering things and looked to zero just keeping his stoic face as usual and asked

"How come you can keep regular face about this and not get flustered" he just shrugged not even caring it was getting late and they had a big day tomorrow and offered a hand to Kaitlyn hefting up like a piece of paper and going down to the main deck and said

"I'm a little over 600 years old and you think that talking about getting fucked is doing to affect me honestly I'm a little too old for that and I think you should head to bed because we got a big day of us tomorrow that and I got a allot of people to consume and killing tomorrow so lets get you to bed so that way I can get fucked up again ok" he just walked her to her sleeping bag and put her to bed.

Zero then went over to his little baggies and rolled one up and took a long drag and sat there holding it letting it out so smooth to him didn't even hack once saying "aww yea that's the stuff"

Then he went over to his phone and set an alarm clock to wake him up at su'nrise he then went to his couch and passed out on it. In the morning he woke to his alarm going off his favorite song to wake up to "WAKE UP by SUICDAL SILENCE" and tried to move only to feel something or better yet someone next to snuggling up against him, he then looked over to find Kaitlyn snuggling up next him with a smile on her face. He chuckled getting a devious grin on his face going next to her hearing hole and whispering Kaitlyn what are you dreaming about "mmmm go faster zero don't pull out I want to feel it inside go to the back door if you have to just don't stop" she said while sleeping

Zero just sat there laughing as quietly as possible and look down to see his couch a little wet at one spot and decided it's time to end this fantasy he then went and grabbed his shotgun form the back of the escape pod in the armory and the next thing you hear is BAM zero never saw someone move that fast in his entire life and zero was laughing the whole time when Kaitlyn figured out zero was laughing and it was just a prank she was pissed "you dipshit little tit-bitch mother fucker horrible than the male elite who is trying to make me his bride all his other mates-" "Wait, what you can have more than 1 female" "well yeah if your endurance is enough we do polygamous due to the fact that we have a more females than males because of the war and you Spartans killing them" "hmm I remember a couple years back I was on a mission and I was by myself because our landing wasn't so good but yea while I was there one lone kig yar was by herself her team was all KIA and she was the lone survivor and was pent up so I helped her man she was a rider she was pent up yeah but after telling me she was going quit and hope to meet again on her home planet she did tell me about something about having one more kig yar with her and said that you can have more than one mate" zero shrugged and grabbed his DMR Kaitlyn had irritated face o her about finding out she's going to have to share him they then headed out to a village and he then handed her his weapons with Kaitlyn putting the pistol toward is back and holding him hostage as soon as he was close enough people started to whisper.

Then chant kill him I just kept walking with my headphones in listening to "NOW WE DIE by MACHINEHEAD" then people started throwing things at me I didn't care I was lost in my music all the males pulled guns and I took my headphones out and raised my hands then immediately detained and put on my knees and oh look it's the prophet of truth doing a routine trip waving at people.

"Look what the cat dragged out a pile of shit" I smirk and get punched in the side of the face

The prophet just sits there with a smirk o his face and says "look like the gods got a sacrifice today people" I just smirk then change forms into one of the hanging elite and smile "ohh holy prophet won't you spare me" I then change back into regular form and say "how's that" everyone puts on shocked faces and start to get on one knee and bow the prophet just has a face of shock and yell "KILL HIM I WANT HIM DEAD" no one moves I then smirk and say that's it "people do what he says" they look at me worried I just stand there and go up to him and grab my pistol from Kaitlyn and say "here" I hand him the gun and help him point the gun at my heart and say "pull the Fuckin trigger you'll be doing me a favor" he hesitantly pulls it till everyone hears a BAM and I just stand there and look at the wound the next moment shocks everyone the wound is gone he has a face of mortified shock

"My name is Josh Frost AKA zero I'm the last of my kind and I am no god I'm a virus and you so called Prophets are so full of shit they have no ore to put it so I ask you people to join me and end their wrath of destroying the planets and end yours here who is with me" they all start to cheer and aim their guns at the prophet and grab my DMR and say "people spread the word there's going to be an execution.

 **Sorry everyone work is a bitch and I wanted to update this soon also if you have any request please notify me and I will gladly work on it if you think I'm going to put anime songs or have any Japanese things in here yea get the fuck out all the music he listens to is heavy metal or screamo also if you have questions about the lemons in due time yea also I got a request from my sister who wants a mlp fic yea I am going to do it. Also the plan he smokes is weed and if anyone ask me why because one I do it and it's so fucking fun and it's so relaxing and yes I drink I will get drunk off my ass at times and fuck drunk sex is the best sex cause yu don't have to worry about if you didn't get some pussy**

 **Delta Frost Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4.**

 **delta frost here with another chapter sorry about not updating so soon working as a manager will take its toll on you yea people who do like smut next chapter you're going to like just make sure to clean up the mess my girl hates me when I don't come over and help her when she's pent up. I pretty much has a choke collar on me so when she's pent up and I got nothing to do so she calls me and I do have that fuck buddy relationship any way I have to say this because I don't want to be sued I don't own any of this shit nothing is mine and if you even think I do own it we got some stupid ass people**

lots of people started to aim their guns at the so called prophet and the only thing that could come to mind is nothing due to the fact he had no one to call onto zero then decided to stated his final wishes "what's the matter where are your gods at they're so supposed to come and save you SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF LEADING INNOCENT PEOPLE TO THEIR DEATHS THEY ARE WARRIORS NOT SUICIDE BOMBERS FOR YOU. He then turned around to the elites and said "TIME FOR THE PUBLIC EXECUTION" the crowed started to raise their arms and start to chant kill him zero grabbed the false prophet and threw him of the direction of where his final resting place would be. He tried to crawl away till he was hoisted up again and thrown in front of where the 4 hanging elites he was then hoisted p by the back of his neck not being allowed to breath

"Dear sangheiliens you have been lied to, cheated out of your lives and fought a war you shouldn't been in, the so called prophets have done many false things they lied and cheated you out of many things I ask you do want blood" zero asked all he heard was a "YEAH"

"GOOD BECAUSE YOUR GONNA GET YOUR BLOOD" he then grabbed his blade and put it up against his throat and said where are your gods at now, not even a second later the prophets blood was painting the ground trying to breath only to be lifted up again have a bullet in the back of his head. The sangheiliens were going nuts I then dropped the body and consumed it taking his memories and all his ideas. Zero then plugged in his headphones and started to listen to "SCREAM WITH ME by MUDVAYNE"

As soon as he looked up he was tackled by Kaitlyn in a hug and then was surprised by another female she was a little taller than zero and had a smile on her lips with one thought on her mind "I must have this human" she walked up to him with her dress like thing on and asked "zero I challenge you to a right to have your hand in marriage" zero had look of confusion on his face… till he realized what she meant

"You will not have that right Sheila he is mine and mine only" Kaitlyn had a glare on her face

"What makes you think so young blood I am 3 years older than you and I am the most desirable" zero was lost in in his music staring of into space till he got slapped in the face "hey you in there" Kaitlyn said

"Whut I was in my world having a flaming dr. pepper and listening to some music" zero just got sick of listening them bicker and decided to leave in his direction till his left and right side was taken by Kaitlyn and Sheila and he wasn't going to deny them that interaction zero was immediately applauded by the people and decided to have a night on the town and get drink off his ass "ok girls listen up I' going to get drunk and you two can do you things also Sheila, Kaitlyn I do like you both but I don't know about your planets customs and thing so tonight I crashing at one of your places and hopefully not going to fuck things up so yea later."

After zero was out of ear shot they shot glares at each other and were at their throats and just walked separate ways zero though had a different plan and wanted to find the nearest bar and drink like no other then find a communications tower and show the public execution to the rest of the elites to prove a point and get the kig yars back on their thing but the brutes were a whole new story but for now a beer was on zeros mind and he needed one looking around the village he managed to find one and relax called the prancing brutes as soon as he entered everyone just looked at him and just stared wide eyed because of what they saw him do.

"So what's up everyone I'm zero and I'm looking to get drunk off my ass and hopefully forget about today and wake up hopefully with a hangover and get some pussy so who is with me because I really do need this" almost immediately everyone raised there glass and cheered him on he sat down and asked for the strongest thing he could get a straight shot the purest wine vellvedy and it was smooth but it did pack a punch and after a couple of hours he was drunk in the corner and he was enjoying himself

"Ok every-hic-one how do you fit four gay men on one stool" they just shook their heads "you flip the stool upside down and ten put one on each leg" almost immediately everyone started to laugh there ass off and zero he was on the ground and laughing hard and thought ok now time to head to the communications tower and talk with some unfinished business and deal with the commander.

As he got there some POW's were about to be executed till he told the elites to hold off they were not in any part of this but the brutes they all just stared at them he then went up to the kig yars and released them then went up to the brutes and grabbed them and told the elites to grab the rest of them and went to the communications center and typed in the coding for the prophets.

"we must continue our attacks the fore runners are very pleased we are almost done with eradicating these pest, we must" "must what spread lies tell innocent people that war is the answer well it's not and I think your prophet of truth was quite a good consumption ohh man did he have allot of dirty secrets so I ask you this which one of you will be next it's been a long time since I had a good consumption now come here you" he then grabbed a brute sat him down and said "so call to your prophets and tell them to help you" he said nothing "so be it" after he said that the brute just choked and was lifted off his feet with his blood splattering the floor and then tossed aside like nothing. The prophets just watched in shock as the next 3 were mercilessly killed all the while zero had a look of pure happiness on his face "now do you have anything left to say" "please, please don't hurt me I beg for mercy I wi-" he was cut short thanks to zero slicing his throat.

"now listen to me and listen to me good I'm going to hunt you down and rip you a new ass hole and just pray that I make your deaths quick because I don't think you will be lasting long just hope the UNSC finds you before I do"

 **Hey delta frost here I'm a m quite literally drunk off my ass and I'm going to sober up I feel like I've been drinking too much and I should really relax any way if you could please, please leave a review that would be much appreciated.**

 **Delta frost out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Delta frost back and go some good news with my set days of when I'm not drunk or hungover I will try to type and update my stories also if you could please give me some reviews or shout outs it would be much appreciated also lemon going to be in this chapter**

Zero was on his way back to some inn called the dancing grunt with his problems taken care of he wouldn't have to worry about some things for a while but that Sheila thing just keeps popping up his mind he just wanted to be left alone I don't need two women after me and that kig yar well I'm already knee deep in that shit so is going to happen anyway hopefully Kaitlyn can share me but Sheila can fuck off (A\N use jacksepticeye voice right there) as zero was making his way to the inn he plugged in his headphones and put on "M.I.A. by AVENGED SEVENFOLD" just listening to the song makes him to the first time he was ever entered the army and his future he knows he not going to live forever this virus will die out in time and he does he want to rest in peace but a kid to pass on his name would be nice and may be when he meets that right person he will be able to live on but first thing is first bed and nice place to relax for the night as soon as he made it to the inn all the people were looking right at him even the music stopped.

"What you all looked like you saw someone get raped" he just stood there, everyone going back to their normal thing and zero going to the counter to see if he can get a night free and he will do a favor the tender nodded he needed some help around here

"Sure, for the favor I could use an extra hand around here the pay is alright but don't count on it, some thugs think they can just practically un this town but I'm pretty sure you could help get rid of them."

"Sure I'll be glad to help I need some rest and relaxation but you do-"

"THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU." Zero just looked behind him and saw none other than Kaitlyn herself and with a serious look on her and he knew that look before and those looks do kill men.

He then turned around to see the tender tending to someone else and left him hanging dry, he then turned to see Kaitlyn with her arms folded and a raised eyebrow. Right then and there he knew he was going to get his ass tore a new one as she was about to speak till he grabbed her and pulled her in for fiery hot kiss an held her there with her back arched he held her there, she didn't deny it all she just melted into the kiss enjoying and with this relationship this war is going to be over.

"Hey bartender you got place in the back somewhere people won't hear us"

"yea just make sure no to be too loud I need my customers" he said handing him the key while getting dragged by Kaitlyn and new he was in for one helluva night

As soon as they reached the door and unlocked it she was thrown in the bed trying to get her dress thingy off her and when she did she was an nice breasted nothing to big but nothing to small and he then making his skin go to his normal bare self and walking to the bed he slid under the bed and asked

"are your sure because this is only once and a life time chance" she nodded and pushed little farther into her with his rock hard manhood into her virgin lips after the tip was in he met the resistance and with one final nod and as soon as he got that he then pushed past it with a sharp pain as he entered and hilted her in there fully waiting for the pain to subside and while he was hilted in there kissing her neck to help with pain and once she was ok to continue zero started a slow thrust pace in and out, Kaitlyn could feel her first orgasm coming

"ahhh, zero I going to cum" zero could feel her muscles clench on his manhood trying to milk him for what he has. Zero stopped for a minute to let her catch her breath and with a nod she was back and up ad running this time so she wanted to be dominate so she flipped zero over and rode him with her bouncing up and down on him zero could feel limit cumming and fast so he sped up and made Kaitlyn clench her muscles one more time and that's when zeros damn broke loss and flipped her over and thrust one final time and deep as he could painter her walls with his sticky essence inside pulling out and letting his fluid fall out of her purple lips sticking her finders and closing them to make sure that she will have his offspring.


End file.
